monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright Song
The "Fright Song" is the original theme song of Monster High, used primarily as intro song to the cartoon entries. In this form, the song debuted on May 05, 2010, but the full song wasn't released until August 09, 2010, which is the date the music video was released on. On June 06, 2013, "We Are Monster High", the new theme song, was introduced. The song was uploaded on the main website over the "Fright Song", which lyrics file was even deleted. As such, it appears "We Are Monster High" has replaced the "Fright Song" and likely will be featured in a new intro when Volume 4 launches. The Japanese anime version is sang by amorecarina featuring Chu-Z KAEDE. Credits * Music - Paul Robb and Michael Kotch * Singer - Windy Wagner * Lyrics - Wendy Trilling * Publisher - Mattel Rhapsody Lyrics Ooh, you give me the chills… Walkin' down a darkened hallway Everybody turns to look at you It's not because you're different It's just because you're so scary cool A sinister style, mystery with a smile You're drop dead gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous) High school gives me the creeps But when I'm with my peeps You can't ignore us This is where the ghoul kids rule Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Freaky, chic 'n' fly Monster High Where student bodies lie Ay, Frankie's got me fallin' apart Uhh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart (heart) Clawdeen Wolf ya make me howl at the moon (Awooooo!) Lagoona, you're the finest fish in this lagoon (Ah!) Cleo de Nile you so beguile Even though you act so vile (Oh!) And Deuce has stone cold style These are my boos, my skeleton crew A little strange, but so are you Don't you wanna be a Monster too? OWWW! Ohh, freaky just got fabulous Everybody wants a piece of you Best eyes, best smile Let's be realistic Most characteristic Most hip & horrific A sinister style, mystery with a smile You're drop dead gorgeous (drop dead gorgeous) High school gives me the creeps But when I'm with my peeps You can't ignore us This is where the ghoul kids rule Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Freaky, chic 'n' fly Monster High Where student bodies lie M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters so bizarre M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters yes we are! M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters so bizarre M-O-N-S-T-E-R Monsters, Monsters yes we are! Monster, Monster High Monster High, Monster, Monster High Come on, don't be shy Monster High The party never dies Monster Monster High Monster High Monster Monster High Freaky, chic 'n' fly Monster High Where student bodies lie We've got spirits, yes we do We've got spirits, how 'bout you? We've got spirits, yes we do We've got spirits, how 'bout you? Knock 'em dead! Category:Franchise Category:Songs Category:Mattel